Launchable units comprising warheads for generation of non-nuclear electro magnetic pulses are previously known form for example DE 195 28 112 C1. Such launchable units are used to combat electronic equipments avoiding lethal effects. However, a weapon using such a launchable unit has a rather limited application field often requiring that also other types of warheads are available.
It is now and for the future a demand for new weapons that can be used for many different purposes from very limited non-lethal effects to full effect in surface and point like targets. The limitation may refer to affecting a particular area leaving for example the area around a combated point target unaffected, to a special type of material such as electronic equipments, or to non-lethal effects on for example a crowd of people in riot situations. Such weapons are inter alia suitable for use in connection to military peace efforts and when combating in urban terrain.
Furthermore, many ammunition kinds, one for every type of situation or purpose of firing, result in that the soldier has to carry an often unacceptable weight and there is also a risk that he chooses the wrong ammunition. So if the chosen kind of ammunition is too limited, his units may get into dangerous situations lacking adequate ammunition.